Pan The Virgin: Edited Version
by insane4iero
Summary: This version of Pan The Virgin is edited with a little more detail in the plot.
1. Appointment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZGT

**Claimer:** I do own the story plot.

**Summary:** A visit to the doctor's for a daily check-up was all it took to change Pan's life forever.

**AGES:** Pan-19 Bra-20 Goten-23 Trunks-24 Marron-21 Uub-22

**A/N:** I know the ages are way off, but the story itself is A/U. Anyways, this edited version of Pan The Virgin has a little more detail and explains the plot a little better. Oh and don't worry, I'm still working onmy original version. So with that said, let's begin :)

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 1: Appointment  
By: Japanime Girl**

The sun was finally showing his bright face in Satan city. Marron and Trunks were still sleeping peacefully in their bed, their arms around each other. Just as soon as Marron felt the sun hit her face, her eyes opened. She turned to see Trunks still sleeping and smiled, she kissed him softly and got up slowly to not wake him up. She made her way to the bathroom smiling. She closed the door and leaned on it. 'This is it Marron. The moment of truth.' she thought. She opened the bathroom drawer and took out a home pregnancy test.

Trunks moved his arm lazily to hug Marron, only to find her gone. His eyes shot open when he didn't feel her next to him 'Where could she be?' he thought. He sat up and turned his gaze towards the bathroom and noticed light peeking from the bottom of the door. He smiled and laid back down. Nothing but silence met the room for the next ten minutes, Trunks sat up again and sighed 'I wonder what she's doing in there?' he decided to call her "Marron? Are you all right?" he asked concerned. When he didn't get an answer, he started panicking. He got up and walked to the bathroom door "Marron?" he knocked softly on the door

Marron was sitting on the toilet with the pregnancy test on her hand. Her eyes were watery. She turned to see the door when she heard the door knob move. "Don't worry Trunks... I'm... ok" she said between sobs as she got up and wiped her face.

"Marron I can tell you're crying, open this door right now!" he ordered

Marron opened the door and flung to Trunk's arms. Trunks just held her in a powerful embrace while stroking her hair "Marron, what's wrong?" he asked

Marron let out a quiet sniffle and let go of him to look him in the eye "Trunks, I'm sorry" she said "I know how much you want to be a father..." she stopped as more tears threatened to fall "I'm sorry" she said, she no longer held back the tears and let them fall.

Trunks caressed her face "Marron, why are you telling me all this?" he asked

"Trunks, we've been married for almost a year now, and ever since we've been trying to have a baby. I thought for sure today was going to be different, but no!" she said

Trunks walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips "Don't worry Marron, we'll find a way" he said trying to comfort her "I'm sure there's a way for you to get pregnant"

Marron wiped her tears away and looked at him smiling "You really think so?"

"Yeah, we can go to the doctor and get you checked up" Trunks said

Marron threw her arms around him "That would be wonderful Trunks, I love you"

"I love you too, Marron"

Trunks kissed her again and walked over to the phone

* * *

Pan had just finished taking a bath, she walked over to the mirror and started inspecting herself, she did a little turn to look at herself sideways and gasped "I'm getting fat!" she said. She walked over to the scale and stepped on it "Great! I need a new diet! I gained five pounds!" She got off and wrapped a towel around herself. She quickly got dresses "I guess it wouldn't hurt going to the doctor" she said to herself. As soon as she finished getting ready, she opened the door to meet the delicious smell of pancakes "Yum!" She then remembered her wight "No! Bad Pan! You have to watch what you eat!" She made her way to the kitchen, where she knew she'd find Videl. 

"Morning, Mom!" she said cheerfully as she kissed her mom on the cheek

"Good morning Pan, you hungry?" Videl asked

Pan walked to the dining room and sat down "A little" she said

"A little? That's a new one" Videl said

Pan smiled "Well, I _am_ hungry, but I don't wanna stuff my face like always" she said

"Oh? And why is that?" her mom asked

"Well... I have to watch my figure" she said

Videl let out a small laugh "Since when does Son Pan watch her figure?"

Pan pouted "Mom, I'm serious! I gained five pounds in just three days!" she said

"So what are you going to do?" Videl asked as she put a stack of pancakes on the table and sat next to her

Pan scratched the side of her forehead "I was thinking of making a doctor's appointment, maybe he can set a diet for me" she said

"That's a good idea"

"Good morning"

They turned to the kitchen door to see Gohan standing there. Pan got up and gave him a quick kiss "Morning dad!" Gohan walked to Videl and gave her a loving kiss

"Well..." Pan said making her parents break their kiss

"Sorry Pan" Gohan sat down "Boy am I hungry, this smell delicious" he said and turned to Pan to see her standing near the door "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked

Videl leaned towards Gohan and half whispered in his ear "She's watching her figure"

Gohan's eyes widened a little, surprised "Since when?" he asked

Pan blushed "Um... this morning" she said

"Honey, you can't go without eating" Videl said

"Your mother's right Pan" Gohan said

"Well..." Pan walked over to sit down "... maybe just one"

As soon as she was finished eating she excused herself from the table and made her way to her room. She got out her agenda and searched for her doctor's number. "Aha! I found it!" she picked up the phone and dialed the number, after several rings a machine picked up _"You've reached Dr. Misako's clinic. Our clinic will be closed from August twenty-four until October the first due to some renewals to the clinic. We apologize for any inconvenience." _Pan hung the phone "That's just great!" she walked back downstairs

"Hi honey, did you make the appointment?" Videl asked as she was finishing drying the dishes

Pan sighed "It turns out, the clinics being renewed and it's gonna be closed 'til October"

"So what are you going to do now?" Videl asked

"I guess I'll just look for a another doctor in the yellow pages" Pan said "D we even have a directory?"

"Yeah, inside the drawer there" Videl said pointing to it

Pan got up and went to grab it. She walked back to the table and sat down "Let's see... G... gyn... gynecologist!"

Pan got up and walked over to the phone "This looks like a nice one... Dr. Suzuki"

Videl sat next to her as Pan was dialing the number, ater the first ring someone picked it up

_"Hello, Dr. Suzuki's clinic, how can I help you?"_

"Um.. yeah, my name's Son Pan, I was calling to make an appointment"

_"Son Pan... hold on one moment" _Pan was left on hold with some boring classical music, she sighed and put her hand over the speaker "Why can't they play some rock music?" she asked, Videl just smiled. After a few minutes, someone picked up the phone _"Ms. Son, we don't have you on our records, are you a new patient?"_

"Yes, I am"

_"Ok, the earliest appointment I can get you is in one week from now" she said_

"One week? Ok, sounds good" Pan said

While Pan was on the phone, Gohan walked into the kitchen "I'm off" he said "Who's she calling?" Gohan asked as soon as he noticed Pan on the phone

"She's making an appointment" Videl said

"Appointment? She's not sick is she? I knew I should've made her eat more!"

"Calm down Gohan! Just a daily check up" Videl said

"Oh... all right" he walked over to Pan and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Pan waved to him as he left

When Videl came back inside, Pan was already off the phone eating an apple "Did you make the appointment?" she asked

"Yeah, it's a week from now, it's the earliest I could get, the nurse told me they had one for today, but someone beat me to it" Pan said, "Well mom, I'm going too. If I'm late to Vegeta's training session, I'll never hear the end of it" she said

"Ok Pan, just be careful" Videl said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah mom, don't worry" she said and left

* * *

Trunks and Marron walked into the lobby 

"Hi, my name is Marron Briefs, I have an appointment"

"Oh yes, Ms. Briefs" the nurse gave her some paper "I need you to fill this form in order to add you to our records"

Marron grabbed the papers "Ok"

"Trunks, I'm nervous, what if.."

Trunks cut her off "No! Don't think negative, I'm sure there's a way for you to get pregnant"

Marron sighed and started filling out the forms. When she was finished she took them to the nurse "Ok Ms. Briefs, take a seat and someone will call you in a minute."

A few minutes later, a nurse called her name

Marron had already been checked and was now sitting in the doctor's office next to Trunks, the doctor was done explaining everything to them.

"So what Doctor, can my wife get pregnant?" Trunks asked

"Well, Mr. Briefs, the only way for your wife to get pregnant is through insemination" Dr. Suzuki said

Marron's face lit up

"The only problem is... it's only ninety-five percent accurate, so we can't guarantee she will get pregnant on the first try"

"Well, we're willing to try it until I get pregnant, right Trunks?" Marron said

"Yeah"

"Very well, I'm gonna make another appointment for you in one week from now, so that we can begin the process" the doctor said while writting something on a piece of paper.

"Thank you doctor"

Marron and Trunks walked out of the clinic with a new ray of hope shining on them, little did they know that in a week, their lives could change forever.

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd you think? Does it explain things a little better? I hope it does. BTW, this will be like my original Pan The Virgin, a TP story. And don't worry, i won't bash Marron or anyone else, I'm not into bashing :)

* * *

Randomly picked quote

**Mirai Trunks:** (talking about Vegeta) We're facing the greatest threat in history, a threat to the whole galaxy... and he wants to play my-ki-is-bigger-than-yours with his own son!


	2. Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT

**Claimer:** I do own the story plot.

**A/N:** Here's the second edited chapter. This one doesn't have as much detail in it as chapter one, but it does include a flashback that shows a little bit of Pan's feelings towards trunks. Oh and thanx to those who reviewed last chapter: NtASMorbid, GOGI, Tiff, and Sweeteen.

**Pan: The Virgin  
Chapter 2: Mistake  
By: Japanime Girl**

**One Week Later**

Pan was on her way to Capsule Corp. to ask Bra if she could go with her to the clinic. The truth was that she didn't want to go by herself, the thought of going to a new clinic really freaked her out. 'So much for being one of the strongest girls on Earth' she thought. She stopped on the front door and rang the bell, after a few seconds someone over the intercom said _"Who is it?"_ Pan recognized the voice "It's me Bulma, Pan" _"Pan? Hold on let me open the door for you"_ "Thanks Bulma" The door opened and Pan walked in.

"Morning Pan! What brings you here so early in the morning? Don't tell me Vegeta made you come this early to one of his training sessions with you!"

Pan was about to say no, but before she could Bulma began talking again "All that man cares about is training! And the only time he comes out of that gravity machine is to eat, sleep, or..." Bulma stopped when she realized she was about to let Pan know too much

"No Bulma, is Bra up yet?" Pan asked

"Oh Bra, yeah, she's in her room" Bulma said

"Can I?" she asked for permission to go up and look for her

Bulma smiled "Of course you can honey! You're like one of the family!"

"Thanks Bulma"

As Pan was making her way to Bra's room, she came across Trunks' old room. She stopped in front of the door and put her hand on the door knob. She hesitated for a minute before finally deciding to open it. She turned the door knob and opened it just slightly before quickly, but quietly, closing it again. She closed her eyes and sighed 'Get over him Pan! He got married one year ago!' she thought.

_**/FLASHBACK\\**_

_**They were gathered again in one of Bulma's famous barbecues. Everyone was in their own little group talking about different things. That is until Trunks and marron asked for everyone's attention. Apparently they had something important to tell everyone.**_

**_"Well... the reason we asked for your attention is because we have something important to tell you" Trunk said and turned to Marron_**

_**"Guys... Trunks and I... are getting married" she said showing everyone the engagement ring trunks had given her**_

**_Everyone was quiet for a second, registering what they had just said. Suddenly, almost everyone cheered and went to congratulate them._**

_**Pan just stood there, she felt like her whole world had collapsed in that instant. Sure, she knew Trunks and Marron were dating and that one day this was going to happen. But deep down inside her heart lived a little ray of hope that maybe one day they would break up. She knew that was a terrible thing to think, but she couldn't help it. She was brought back to reality when Trunks walked up to her**_

_**"Aren't you gonna congratulate Panny?" he asked smiling at her**_

_**Pan forced a smile on her face and nodded "Congratulations Trunks! I hope you're happy" she said hugging him**_

_**/END OF FLASHBACK\\**_

Bra walked out of her room and noticed Pan standing in front of Trunks' old room with her eyes closed "Pan? What are you doing?" she asked, no reply "Pan?" she walked up to her and taped her shoulder lightly. Pan jumped back a little and opened her eyes to see Bra standing now on her side "Bra! What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she asked angrily

"Sorry, but what are you doing here so early? And what were you doing standing here?" Bra asked

Yes, Bra Briefs was Pan's best friend, they told each other everything. But Pan never told her about her crush on Trunks.

"Oh... I was... looking for you" she said

Bra looked at her "Well, you were never going to find me in Trunks' old room with your eyes closed!"

Pan blushed "I... uh..."

"Don't worry, come, I have to tell you something super important!" Bra grabbed Pan's hand and led her to her room

"So, what is it?" Pan asked eager to know why Bra was so happy

Bra did a little spin and walked over to her "Guess who's going out with Goten?" she asked smiling from ear to ear. Before Pan could answer, Bra shouted "ME!"

Pan covered her ears "Bra! Warn me next time you're going to do that!"

"I'm sorry Pan... it's just that... I'M SO HAPPY!" she said while dancing to music only she could hear.

Pan smiled "Well Bra, I'm happy for you, you finally got what you wanted... a date with my uncle" she said

"Thanks, but enough about me, what did you need to ask me?" Bra asked becoming serious and seating next to her

"Well, I came to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the clinic, but ..." Bra cut her off

"Oh Pan, if you want I can cancel my date with Goten..."

This time is it was Pan who cut her off "Are you crazy? You go ahead and enjoy your date"

"Are you sure?" Bra asked

Pan nodded "Yes, I'm sure" she looked at her watch "Well, I gotta go, my appointment is in exactly one hour"

"Ok, but I promise I'll go with you next time" Bra said

"All right" Pan said and left

Seconds later Pan heard Bra scream "I'M GOING OUT WITH GOTEN!" She shook her head 'That Bra, she better hope Vegeta is in the gravity room training'

* * *

Trunks was waiting patiently for Marron to come out of the bathroom. 'What in the world is taking her so long!' he thought. He stood up and walked to the bathroom door "Marron, aren't you ready yet?" he asked

"Almost, I'll be out in a minute"

"Hurry up, we're going to be late"

"Hang on, I'm almost done!" Marron said

Trunks sighed and sat back down "What are you doing in there?" he called

"Girl stuff" she said smiling to herself as she looked in the mirror 'Wow Marron, your life could definitely change today!' she thought. She adjusted her hair and walked out

"Finally!" Trunks said

"Oh come on! It wasn't that long!" Marron pouted

Trunks smiled and kissed her "Let's go"

They walked out of their apartment and Trunks locked the door. Once they were in the car Marron gasped

"What?" Trunks asked worriedly

"I forgot my purse!" she said

Trunks looked at her weirdly "You mean the one that's hanging from your shoulder?" he asked

Marron blushed "Oh yeah, I'm just so nervous!" she said

"You're not the only one Marron" Trunks said as he started the car and drove off

Moments later Marron smiled "Can you believe it Trunks, I could get pregnant in less than two hours!" exclaimed happily

Trunks smiled "Yeah, but keep in mind..."

Marron nodded "That is only ninety five percent accurate I know"

"Just making sure" Trunks said

They were doing great on time until they reached a traffic jammed area

"Great, just what I needed!"

"Relax Trunks, I'm sure the doctor won't mind if we're a little late" Marron said

* * *

Pan stopped in front of the clinic, feeling as if something bad was going to happen as soon as she set foot inside. She shook it off and walked in.

"Hello, can I help you?" the nurse at the reception desk asked

"I have an appointment for today, my name's Son Pan"

The nurse looked through some paper "Yes, Son Pan, you need to fill out a few forms since you're new to this clinic" the nurse said while handing her some papers. Pan grabbed them and started filling them out. After a few minutes she finished and handed them to the nurse "Thank you, please take a seat, we will call you as soon as possible"

Pan sighed and sat down. After what it seemed like an eternity for her, a nurse finally called her name and she walked in.

The nurse took her into one of the many rooms to take her blood pressure and ask her questions about her health.

"Ok, Pan, the doctor will be here in a minute"

"Thank you" she said as the nurse walked out of the room

Pan sighed "Yeah.. "in a minute" my butt, they'll probably make me wait here half an hour!" she looked around the room and she shuddered "Could it be any colder in here?" she asked as wrapped her arms around herself.

* * *

Trunks parked the car

"Finally!" Trunks said as they arrived at the clinic

"Wow! Only five minutes late" Marron said tapping her watch

"Yeah, five minutes for the doctor to cancel our appointment" Trunks said

"Don't say that, hurry up then!" Marron said walking into the clinic leaving Trunks behind

"Wait up!"

Marron walked up to the reception desk and signed her name

"You're late Ms. Briefs" the nurse behind the desk said

"Sorry, there was a traffic jam and..."

"Don't worry, just make sure to be here on time next time"

Marron smiled nervously "I will"

A nurse came out and called Marron's name, she and Trunks stood up and the nurse motioned for them to follow her. The reached a room similar to the one Pan was in and walked in.

"Ok, Ms. Briefs, I'm gonna take your blood pressure and I'm gonna ask you and your husband a few health questions" the nurse said

A couple of minutes later, the nurse closed the folder "Ok, I think that was the last question, the doctor will be here in a minute and Mr. Briefs, if you would please follow me so that we can get your sperm"

"Ok, I'll be right back Marron" he said as he kissed her

"Right this way" the nurse said as she walked out, Trunks right behind her.

They made their way through a small hallway. As soon as they turned a corner, the nurse bumped into another nurse that was turning the corner from the opposite side. The both dropped the folders they were carrying. "Sorry" both nurses said at the same time as they bent down to pick up the folders they had dropped. The only problem was that they picked up the wrong folder.

* * *

A while later, a man in a white coat was heading straight for Pan's room, when a nurse called him "Dr. Suzuki, you have a call, they say it's urgent!" The doctor thanked the nurse and grabbed the phone

"Hello?... How many times have I told you not to call me at work?" he whispered "What? What do you mean the shipment was not delivered! I had one of my best man to deliver it!... what? How?... Let's just hope that imbecile doesn't mention my name! I'll kill him if he does!" he said and hung up

'That idiot! How could he let himself get caught? He had twenty thousand dollars worth of cocaine! And if he mentions my name... the police will get me... the best thing I could do is get out of the country...' the "doctor" was brought out of his thoughts when a nurse called him

"Ms. Son is waiting for you Dr. Suzuki"

"Yes, I know! I'm going" he said a little annoyed and snatched the folder from the nurse. He opened the folder, not even bothering to check the records, and looked over the procedure he was to o on her 'Insemination huh?' he thought. He walked to Pan's room, put on one of his best fake smiles and opened the door. "Sorry for the wait" he said as he closed the door.

Pan didn't know why the doctor did that. She didn't feel comfortable at all, she was thinking about running out of the room, but decided that maybe it was part of the procedure. After all, she was new to this clinic and maybe they did things differently. "So doctor, what kind of diet do you recommend?" she asked

"Well, I'll give you a list on what you should include on your daily diet... just give me one second" he said as he opened the folder once more only this time, he saw the name on it and froze 'Marron Briefs? Who the hell is she?' he thought, he turned to Pan "I'm sorry, can you please tell me your full name" he asked her

Pan was confused by the question "Son Pan" she said

'Son Pan? This is definitely not my day, I was supposed to inseminate Marron Briefs, not Son Pan!' he thought

* * *

**A/N:** STUPID DOCTOR! Can you believe it! The doctor turned out to be a drug dealer! Anywayz, let me know what you think.

* * *

Randomly picked quote: 

**Vegeta:** By the way Kakarot, is it true that you are going to be fighting in the World Championships?  
**Goku:** Yep! Sure am! And you should compete as well, you can't beat those stadium hot dogs!  
**Vegeta:** Hot dogs! Enough already! Tell me the real reason you're fighting!  
**Goku:** Ok, but I'd really rather talk about hot dogs.


End file.
